Nu uita usa deschisa
by DANYMARY
Summary: Nu uita usa deschisa, nu se stie cu cine te poti trezi in casa Naru&Hina. Nu sunt buna pentru summary asa ca va rog doar sa dati o sansa ficului


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
**

Deci ficul asta mi-a dat cele mai mari batai de cap. Inainte de toate am gasit un fic care e asta intr-o oare care masura, deoarece ala era Karin&Naruto, destul de lung si am zis sa-i dau o sansa, iar in timp ce citeam credeam ca e inceputul de la ficului meu **Vampir**, si mi-am zis traduc ficul asta si il adaptez la stilul meu. Mia da bataile de cap, din cauza amaratului meu de internet tot ce scrisem prima oara din cauza unei erori s-a sters si am luato de la capat, s-a salvat si cand am continuat din nou ficul si vroiam sa salvez, iar mi s-a intamplat, noroc ca facusem copy innainte si tot ce srisesem se salvase pentru un mic timp. Sper sa va placa, la inceput e cam plictisitor.

* * *

Era sambata dupa-amiaza si se afla singura in casa. Parintii ei iesiserau in oras, ca in orice sambata, iar sora ei se dusese la nu stiu ce petrece in pijama. Deci toata casa era a ei, dar era asa de plictisita. Facuse tot ce-i trecuse prin cap: s-a uiatat la televizor, s-a uitat la toate pozele din casa, sa urcat prin pod sa vada ce gaseste, adica mult praf, se imbracase cu cele mai stupide haine si tocuri care le-a gasit in dulap, dupa a facut prajituri de ciocolata, un tort de capsuni si dupa ce a facut curat in bucatarie, deoarece o daduse cu susul in jos s-a gandit sa joace cu mingea pe afara, dar timpul nu era de aceeasi parere, deoarece ploua. Deci singurul lucru care ii mai ramaseserau de facut era sa citeasca.

**.**

**.**

Sa dus si a luat prima carte care a nimerito. Nu i-a pasat ca era veche si cam ponosita, pe care a nimerito paia a luato. Era o carte verde de vreo doua sute de pagini. S-a dus si s-a asezat pe fotoliu, sa faca lucrur asta i-a luat doar cinci amarate de minute. De ce timpul trecea asa de incet?! Deschise carte si incepu sa citeasca cartea aia care cica era scrisa doar pentru oamenii care cred in supra-natural sau cum se-o numi. Cartea aia ponosita cu paginile rupte, indoite sau chiar lipsa era super interesanta, adica citea la ea de vreo treizeci de minute si pur si simplu nu se putea opri din citit. Citise din ea cincizeci de pagini.

**.**

**.**

"_Alerga cat il tineau picioarele, dorea sa ajunga acasa si ca sa scurteze drumul o luase prin padure. Padurea aia era destul de infricosatoare ziua, dar minte seara cand ploua si fulgera. Nu isi mai simtea picioarele dar nu avea de gand sa se opreasca din alergat, mai ales cand se simtea urmarit. Din momentul in care pusese picioarul in padurea aia amarata a simtit o privire care ii dadea fiori. Nu avea de gand sa se opreasca deoarece stia ca atunci cand simti ca esti urmarit inseamna ca esti urmarit. Ce noroc, trebuia sa o ia la stanga si sa mai alerge dupa vreo cinci minute si ajungea in oras, in siguranta. In momentul in care o luato la stanga in fata lui apuru o femeie imbracata intr-o rochie lunga alba si cu un par negru ca noaptea. Se opri pe loc, paralizat._

_-Cine esti? Ce vrei? intrebarile erau stupide dar altceva nu-i iesea pe gura._

_-Ce vreau? Pe tine, si intr-o cipire de ochii erau fata in fata. Il lua de camasa si il apropie de ea si il musca de gat. Sangele incepea sa se scurga pa gatul lui, durerea era inimaginabila si nu putea sa se mai tina mult timp pe picioare, incepea sa vada in ceata..."_

**.**

**.**

Citise deja jumatate din cartea aia. Cand dadu pagina se auzi un tunet puternic urmat de un fulger. Se luase curentul, trebuia sa caute niste lumanari sa le aprinda sau o lanterna, ceva. Merse pa bajbaite prin salon ajungand in hol. I se parea ei sau holul se facuse mai lung?! Merse incet pana in bucatarie, deschise primul sertar si cauta lamanarile, ce noroc ca erau acolo.

Cand aprinse o lumanare observa ca usa de la bucatarie, care dadea in gradina din spatele casei, era deschisa. Ceva normal, dar nu se duse sa o inchida, doar se intoarse in salon, se aseza pe fotoliu si incepu sa citeasca de unde ramasese.

**.**

**.**

Mai aveam de citit doua pagini pana sa termine cartea, rapid nu? Afara doar ploua, nu mai tuna sau ceva de genul. Se uita la ceas, 6:25 si ofta, parinti ei se intorceau la opt asa ca mai avea de asteptat. Lasa cartea la o partea, departe de lumanare si isi aminti ca usa de la bucatarie era inca deschisa, se uita la tavan si se ridica sa se duca odata sa o inchida, prin casa se formase o briza de la usa deschisa.

Merse pe holul ala care parea si mai lung ca inainte si inchise usa. Alta briza! Usa era inchisa atunci de ce tot simtea ca e o briza in casa. Nu-i prea dadu importanta, dar totusi nu se misca din locul in care se afla, se simtea inconjura, urmarita si tot corpul ei se simtea rigid. Se intoarse incet cu incetul si putu observa niste ochii albastri ca safirul. Incepu sa mearga cu spate pana se lipi complet de usa pe care o inchisese.

Era un barbat, acest lucru il observa cand a dat doi pasi in fata si lumina care intra pe geam il "lovi" in plin. Putea sa-l vada foarte clar, avea parul blond bine pieptanat, destul de palid, mult mai inalt fata de ea si corpul lui, acoperit de un costum de eticheta, se vedea musculos, dar nu exagerat. Dar ce mi-a atras cel mai mult atentia a fost ochii lui, un albastru safir care straluceau intens. Mi-am luat inima in piept si l-am intrebat.

-Cine esti? Cum ai intrat? el doar zambi si dadu un pas in fata.

-Nu ar trebui sa lasi usa deschisa, mai ales cand esti singura! zambi seductor.

Asta era adevarat, avea prostul obicei sa lase usa aia deschisa. Niciodata nu s-a gandit ca poate sa se afle intr-o astfel de situatie si cand se gandea ca ar fi putut sa nu treaca prin aceasta situatie daca ar fi inchis usa aia amarata cand a fost prima oara in bucatarie.

-Cine esti? Ce vrei? intreba ea speriata.

-Am venit dupa tine, omitand prima intrebare.

Asta era o gluma proasta sau ce? Chestia asta se intamplase in cartea ei... Asta e! Cartea era de vina, sigur in acest moment era in camera ei intinsa pe pat linistita, cu castile in urechi si cu cartea langea ea dormind. Asta era singura explicatie logica care ii veni in cap. Asa ca lua aer in piep si inchise ochii asteptand sa fie trezita de mame ei, spunandui sa coboare odata la masa, dar nimic din asta nu se intampla.

Nu aveam curaj sa-i deschid si sa vad, imi era frica. Inca il simteam, dar mult mai aproape de mine. Ii puteam simti respiratia, nu era nici la un metru departare. Era foarte aproape si puteam simti cum se lasa in jos ca sa se apropie de urechea mea in timp ce-mi atingea obrazul.

-Am venit dupa tine, imi repeta, si nu. Nu e un vis, si nici un product al imaginatie tale. Sunt aici si te voi lua cu mine.

Deschid ochii brusc si in privesc in ochii. Sa ma ia cu el? Omul ala era nebun sau ce? Ochii lui sau schimbat dintr-un albastru safir intru-un rosu rubin! E l incepu sa se apropie si mai mult de fata mea, eram la cativa centimetri de departare, iar eu am inchis ochii. El a rupt si distanta aia de cativa centimetri si ma sarutat. Dupa ce ma sarutat, ne-a unit fruntile, nu vroiam sa deschid ochii, erau prea mult sentimete petru mine.

-Vei veni cu mine! asta a fost ultimul lucru care l-am auzit inainte sa-mi pierd cunostinta.

**.**

.

M-am trezit, eram in patul meu, sau asta credeam, fusese doar un vis. Am deschis ochii si am observat tavanul. Era imaginatia mea de vina sau tavanul era mult mai sus ca innainte? Am scuturat din cap, m-am pus in capul oaselor si m-am uitat drept in fata, in fata mea era ochii rosu rubin. Nu fusese doar un vis!?

* * *

Finalul nu era asa, dar mia fost mie lene sa mai traduc ce mai scria acolo.

_Sper ca va placut si daca aveti o idee si doriti un fanfic deal meu puteti sa-mi spuneti, nu ma supar, cam sunt in pana de idei XD._

_Daca doriti puteti lasa un coment, sunt gratis!_


End file.
